A Whole New World
by Miss Cho
Summary: Kisah cinta dan kehidupan setelah menikah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Sequel dar fic "My Shining Star" MinKyu version. YunJae versiom menyusul... Mind to review, guys?


**Title: A Whole New World**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: MinKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, Gaje M-PREG, dll.**

**Disclaimer: The casts are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback, five years ago. This is how they met each other...<br>**  
>Changmin berlari-lari kecil sambil bersenandung ria. Headphone berwarna putih kesayangannya terpasang di kedua telinganya. Perjalanan pulang dari sekolah ke rumahnya memang cukup jauh, tetapi Changmin tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bermain game sampai pagi.<p>

Saat ia menyusuri jembatan gantung di atas sungai Han ia melihat seorang namja yang sedang berjongkok sambil membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Namja itu mengenakan seragam dari SMP ternama di Seoul, Paran Junior High. Changmin mendekati namja itu.

"Hei..."

Changmin mencoba untuk memanggil namja itu, tetapi ia tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Jangan duduk disini, nanti kamu masuk angin. Cuacanya dingin sekali loh."

"..."

Changmin mulai panik, ia takut jika namja didepannya itu tertidur atau bahkan sudah meninggal. Ia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya! Jangan diam saja! Jangan bikin aku takut!"

Diguncang-guncanya tubuh namja itu. Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya. Changmin takjub melihat wajahnya. Kulit yang putih pucat, tekstur wajah yang sempurna, mata yang hitam dan indah.

"Gwenchana?"

Namja itu menatap Changmin selama beberapa saat. Lalu, airmata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya, isakan tangis mulai terdengar.

"Lho? Lho? Wa-waeee?"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, rupanya orang-orang yang sedang ada di jembatan itu sedang membicarakan mereka.

"Mereka bertengkar?"

"Jahat banget sih! Pacar sendiri dibuat nangis?"

"Namja semanis itu dicampakkan? Sayang sekali!"

"ANIYOOOOO!"

Changmin berteriak dan menarik tangan namja itu. Ia harus membawanya ke tempat yang aman, ya, rumahnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Eomma, aku bawa teman! Ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan! Jangan masuk kamarku!"<p>

Changmin menarik tangannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan mendudukkannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Namja itu masih terus menangis sesenggukan.

"Ssshh... Sudah... Kamu kenapa?"

Changmin mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan namja itu. Ia berusaha menenangkannya. Sekilas Changmin melihat nametag yang terpasang di blazer namja itu.

'Ooh... Namanya Cho Kyuhyun' Batinnya.

"Kyuhyun-sii... Sudah jangan nangis dong..."

"Mi-mimi-hyungg..."

"M-mwo?"

"Mimi-hyung memutuskanku! Dia selingkuh! Huweee..."

Kyuhyun mencertikan masalahnya pada Changmin. Changmin mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Sampai tadi malam, Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Zhoumi. Zhoumi sendiri adalah namja keturunan China yang mereupkan mahasiswa semester tiga. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir dua tahun. Zhoumi bukanlah namja baik-baik, ia memutuskan Kyuhyun karena ia ketahuan berselingkuh. Alasannya cukup konyol, Kyuhyun tidak mau diajak berhubungan yang lebih jauh dari ciuman saja, karena itu Zhoumi mencari mangsa lain.

"Brengsek sekali..."

Changmin merasa sangat marah. Padahal Kyuhyun bukanlah sahabatnya, bahkan mereka baru saja bertemu. Tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak terima jika Kyuhyun disakiti. Changmin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh perhatian, ia merasa kasihan padanya.

"Gomawo, Changmin-ssi."

"Jangan sungkan... Panggil aku Changmin saja."

"Tapi aku lebih muda dari Changmin-ssi."

"Nggak masalah! Memangnya kamu kelas berapa?"

"Kelas tiga SMP"

"Tuh, kita cuman beda satu tahun. Panggil aku Changmin, arraseo?"

"Ne, Changmin..."

Changmin merasa sangat bahagia saat suara indah Kyuhyun memanggil namanya.

"Ya sudah, kamu istirahat dulu ya disini. Aku mandi dulu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk, sementara Changmin berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"Kyu..."

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela nafas. Sosok Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat rapuh.

'Pasti tadi malam dia nggak tidur gara-gara Zhoumi jelek itu!'

Dihampirinya Kyuhyun. Changmin memperbaiki posisi tidur Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan dan menyelimutinya. Lalu ia menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Changmin..."

Changmin menoleh dan mendapati sang eomma berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Ssst! Eomma! Jangan rame-rame!"

"Mian... Omona! Siapa itu?"

"Dia murid SMP yang sedang punya masalah besar. Tadi aku lihat dia nangis di jembatan, jadi aku bawa dia ke sini."

"Kasihan sekali dia. Sebaiknya kamu antar dia pulang, pasti orangtuanya khawatir."

"Mwo? Eomma suruh aku gendong dia sampai rumahnya?"

"Ooh iya juga ya. Kalau gitu kamu telepon keluarganya saja. Eomma mau masak dulu."

Setelah eommanya keluar, Changmin membuka tas Kyuhyun dan mencari handphonenya. Ia menemukan sebuah hanphone berwarna biru cerah, dengan segera ia membuka handphone itu. Changmin terbelalak saat melihat foto Kyuhyun sedang dicium pipinya oleh seorang namja berambut merah terpampang dengan jelas sebagai wallpaper.

'Cih... Ini pasti Zhoumi...'

Daripada kesal, Changmin mencari nomor kontak orangtua Kyuhyun. Ia menemukan kontak kedua orangtuanya dan menelepon salah satu dari mereka.

* * *

><p>Sejak kejadian itu, Changmin tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat kecewa, karena Kyuhyun sudah mencuri hatinya.<p>

"Oi, Min! Hari pertama naik kelas dua kok lesu gitu sih?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Masih mikirin Kyuhyun?" Giliran Junsu yang tanya.

"Udahlah, Min... Nyerah aja..." Kata Jaejoong.

"Iya, bukan jodohmu itu!"

Changmin hanya menghela nafas panjang. Bukannya mendukung, teman-temannya malah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun. Dengan lesu, ia mengikuti ketiga temannya menuju kelas barunya.

* * *

><p>"Ya! Semuanya diam!"<p>

Songsaenim berteriak untuk menenangkan murid-murid yang ribut sendiri.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, silahkan masuk!"

Changmin langsung tersentak saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Ia melihat seorang namja melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Itu Kyuhyun!

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Beberapa murid di kelas yang berisi namja seluruhnya itu takjub dengan wajah manis Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi ini satu tahun lebih muda daripada kalian. Ia jenius sehingga bisa ada di kelas yang sama dengan kalian semua. Sebagai hyung, kalian harus memberikan contoh yang baik untuknya."

BRAK!

Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil memukul meja dengan keras. Seluruh kelas memandangnya kaget.

"Ch-changmin..." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Changmin berjalan ke depan kelas untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat sangat serius.

"Kenapa kamu hilang tanpa kabar?"

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk saat Changmin berbicara padanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kamu jahat! Aku benci kamu, Kyuhyun!"

"Mi-mianhae..."

"Aku benci kamu soalnya kamu sudah bikin aku jatuh cinta!"

Changmin menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Seisi kelas langsung diam tampa suara karena shock.

"Saranghae, Kyu. Selama tiga bulan ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Jebal... Jangan menghilang lagi."

"Nado saranghae, Changmin-ah..."

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"Kamu mencintaiku? Jeongmal?"

"N-ne. Aku nggak tau kenapa, tapi sejak aku ketemu kamu, aku selalu mikirin kamu."

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Malu rasanya berbicara seperti itu.

Changmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Sungguh hari yang baik!

"Okay! Pokoknya kita pacaran! Nggak ada penolakan!"

Senyuman Changmin semakin melebar ketika dirasakannya kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan di dalam dekapannya.

**Flashback ends.**

* * *

><p>Changmin tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun. Namja polos dan lembut itu telah sukses merebut hatinya. Digegenggamnya sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah, ya, ia akan melamar Kyuhyun hari ini. Dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia, ia terus berjalan menuju ke rumah kekasihnya.<p>

Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa Changmin adalah kekasih Kyuhyun. Pada awalnya mereka melarang mereka, karena hubungan sesame jenis bukanlah hal yang wajar. Changmin terus meyakinkan kedua calon mertuanya jika cinta mereka benar-benar tulus, pada akhirnya mereka menyerah dan merestui hubungan mereka.

Changmin sedikit merapikan penampilannya saat ia ada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Cho. Setelah mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, ia memencet bell. Tak lama kemudian, seorang yeoja cantik keluar dari dalam rumah dan membukakan pintu.

"Loh, Changminnie, ada perlu apa ke sini malam-malam?"

"Ahra-noona, ahjumma dan ahjussi ada?"

"Ada…. Ayo masuk!"

Changmin melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ketika melihat kedua orangtua Kyuhyun di ruang tamu, ia menyapa mereka dengan sangat sopan.

"Selamat malam, ahjumma, ahjussi. Ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan."

"Changmin… Silahkan duduk, nak."

"Gomawo, ahjumma."

Changmin pun duduk di sofa yang tersedia, ia sangat gugup sampai-sampai tidak berani menatap mereka semua.

"Aku panggilkan Kyunnie ya?"

"Ne, noona…"

Setelah dipanggil, Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya dan langsung memeluk Changmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bukannya senang, perlakuan Kyuhyun justru membuat Changmin semakin gugup.

" Nah, kamu bicara apa?"

Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut di lantai.

"Ahjussi, ahjumma. Aku datang untuk melamar putra kalian."

"MWO?" Teriak seluruh anggota keluarga Cho.

"Changmin, kamu serius?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"KAMU SUDAH GILA? KALIAN BARU LULUS SMA TADI SIANG!" Bentak Mr. Cho.

"Appa! Tenang dulu!" Ujar Mrs. Cho.

"Changmin, kalian baru lulus SMA. Kalian masih harus melanjutkan ke kuliah. Bukannya kami menentang kalian, tapi kalian harus menyelesaikan kuliah dulu sebelum menikah…." Tambah Mrs. Cho.

"Tapi aku serius mencintai Kyuhyun, ahjumma."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja ikut berlutut di sebelah Changmin, ia mengenggam tangan Changmin erat.

"Eomma, appa, jebal… Aku nggak akan mengecewakan kalian. Ijinkan kami menikah."

Mr. Cho dan istrinya menghela nafas. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti ini mereka tidak bisa menolak. Jika ditolak, Kyuhyun bisa menangis dan mogok makan selama berhari-hari.

"Eomma, appa, sudahlah, ijinkan aja mereka menikah. Kalian juga mau punya cucu kan?" Kata Ahra.

"Ya sudah, kita ijinkan kalian menikah. Dengan syarat, kalian harus menyelesaikan kuliah kalian dengan baik. Semua biaya keperluan kalian akan kami tanggung, tapi jangan sampai kalian berhenti sekolah." Kata Mr. Cho.

"Aniyo, saya bisa bekerja part-time." Kata Changmin.

"Tekat yang bagus, tapi jika butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk minta tolong, arra?"

"Arrasseo! Jeongmal gomawo!"

"Satu lagi…. Jika kamu bikin Kyuhyun menangis, kalian harus cerai!"

"Ne, aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan Kyuhyun."

"Bagus, jangan kecewakan kami!"

"Gomawo, appa, eomma!"

Kyuhyun memeluk kedua orangtuanya. Ia senang sekali sampai menangis. Sungguh bahagia hatinya hari ini. Changmin memutuskan untuk pulang setelah mengobrol lama dengan keluarga Cho. Ia keluar rumah diantar oleh Kyuhyun dan Ahra.

"Chagi, aku pulang ya!"

Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, Ahra yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Ia senang karena dongsaeng kesayangannya akan menikah dan berbahagia.

"Noona, aku pamit dulu."

"Ne, Changminnie. Ingat ya, kalau kamu nggak bisa membahagiakan Kyunnie, bakal kubuat kamu hidup sengsara."

"Ehehe…. Noona serem banget! Aku pasti bikin Kyu bahagia!"

"Noona, aku pasti bisa bahagia. Jangan khawatir!" Kata Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p><strong>Setengah tahun kemudian…..<strong>

"Changminnn~~~ Bangun! Nanti kita telat!"

Kyuhyun menguncang-guncang tubuh Changmin yang masih terdidur. Suaminya itu memang susah sekali dibangunkan, padahal ia sudah menyuruh Changmin untuk bangun sebelum ia mandi, tapi saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, Changmin masih tidur pulas.

"Changmin! Bangun!"

Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga jatuh menimpa tubuhnya, lalu ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan mesra dan kupeluk pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Good morning, my adorable wife."

"Iiih! Apaan sih kamu! Belum sikat gigi udah cium aku!"

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di atas dada bidang milik Changmin sambil menggerutu. Changmin tersenyum, meskipun Kyuhyun terus mengomel, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun senang saat ia menciumnya. Dibelainya rambut istrinya dengan sayang.

"Udah! Mandi sana!"

"Gimana mau mandi? Kamunya nggak minggir dari badanku…"

"Eh? Iya sih… hehe…"

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya yang menimpa tubuh Changmin dan duduk di kasur. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa mual, ia segera lari ke dalam kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Raut wajah Changmin yang tadinya terlihat senang langsung berubah horror, disusulnya Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar mandi dengan panik.

"Ya! Chagi! Gwenchana?"

Changmin menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun masih terus muntah-muntah. Setelah selesai, ia mencuci mulitnya dengan air keran dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tubuh suaminya.

"Gwenchanayo…"

"Kamu sakit?"

"Aniyo, sudah seminggu ini aku begini terus."

"MWO? Kenapa nggak bilang aku?"

"Aku nggak mau merepotkanmu. Kamu sudah kuliah, masih kerja part-time. Nanti kamu terganggu…."

"Kamu istriku, jadi kamu nggak mungkin merepotkanmu. Nanti malam kita ke dokter, arraseo?"

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri, Min… Kamu pasti capek nanti malam…"

"Andwae! Pokoknya aku antar! Aku mau tahu istriku yang tercinta ini kenapa."

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun.

"Dasar setan gombal, hahaha."

* * *

><p>"Chukkae, istri anda hamil satu bulan!"<p>

Perkataan sang dokter sukses membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun shock dan melongo. Mereka memandang dokter itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dokter itu jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Waeyo? Kalian tidak senang?"

"A-a-aniyo! Kami hanya kaget!"

"Oh ya, satu hal penting. Kondisi fisik Kyuhyun-ssi tidak sebagus namja pada umumnya. Jadi, sampai bayinya lahir, kalian berdua tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seks. Bisa berbahaya bagi bayi yang dikandung Kyuhyun-ssi bila kalian tidak menuruti saya."

Changmin shock berat! Tidak ada jatah selama sembilan bulan penuh? Bisa karatan dia! Tetapi, demi Kyuhyun dan anaknya, dia rela untuk bermain 'solo' selama Sembilan bulan kedepan.

"Ne, dokter, jeongmal kamsahamnida."

"Ne, semoga kalian bahagia. Kyuhyun-ssi, jangan terlalu lelah, istirahat yang cukup!"

"Ne, dokter."

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah orangtua Kyuhyun untuk memberitahu keluarga Kyuhyun. Kedua orangtua dan Ahra pasti sangat senang mendengarnya.

"MWO? HAMIL?

Mr. Cho, Mrs. Cho, dan Ahra terpekik kaget saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin bilang bahwa anak bungsu di keluarga mereka sedang mengandung. Tak lama kemudian, kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah mereka bertiga.

"Chukkae, chagii! Eomma sebentar lagi bisa dapat cucu!"

"Kyunnieee! Aku sudah nggak sabar mau gendong keponakanku!"

Mrs. Cho dan Ahra memeluk Kyuhyun, mereka terlihat sangat senang karena anggota keluarga mereka akan bertambah satu orang. Kyuhyun juga terlihat sangat bahagia, senyuman manis selalu terkembang di wajahnya yang sempurna. Sementara Mr. Cho mendekati Changmin dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Gomawo, Changmin-ah. Aku senang melihat Kyuhyun bahagia seperti itu! Gomawo karena kamu sudah bisa memberiku seorang cucu."

"Cheonmanhaeyo, appa. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku."

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya….<strong>

"Kyu… Hari ini nggak usah kuliah ya?"

Changmin terus mengelus tengkuk Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mual dan muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Mungkin tadi malam dia kelelahan karena bermain bersama eomma dan noonanya sampai larut malam. Mereka terlalu bersemangat saat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun hamil. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan saat Changmin menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di rumah.

Changmin memapah Kyuhyun ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya. Setelah itu, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menelepon Yoochun.

"Yeoboseyo? Yoochun-ah! Aku hari ini gak masuk kuliah. Kyuhyun hamil, dia mual-mual."

Changmin menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan kaget Yoochun.

"Aisshhh... Gak perlu kaget gitu lah... Ya sudah, sampai ketemu besok!"

Changmin menutup handphonenya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memegang lengannya.

"Min... Kamu nggak perlu bolos kuliah... Aku nggak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang gak apa-apa? Pokoknya aku mau jagain kamu seharian! Kamu ingat kan kata

dokter? Fisikmu itu lemah!"

Kyuhyun merasa senang karena Changmin sangat peduli padanya. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas.

"Saranghaeyo, Min..."

"Nado saranghae..."

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Diciumnya kepala Kyuhyun. Tangan Changmin lalu berpindah ke perut Kyuhyun yang masih rata. Ia membelai perut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Jadi anak yang baik ya? Jangan sakiti eommamu..."

Changmin berbicara pada bayi yang ada diperut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Changmin meletakkan telinganya di perut Kyuhyun, ingin mendengar suara bayi *emg ada?*.

"Lahirlah dengan selamat, eomma dan appa sangat menantikan kehadiranmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh haru. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya yang biasanya suka jahil dan tidak pernah serius bisa bebicara seperti itu. Dibelainya kepala Changmin. Ia sungguh bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>5 bulan kemudian...<br>**  
>Usia kandungan Kyuhyun sudah menginjak bulan keenam. Perutnya terlihat semakin membesar. Meski sering jatuh sakit karena kandungannya, Kyuhyun tetap bahagia karena sebentar lagi dia bisa melahirkan.<p>

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang diantar Changmin ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan kandungan yang selalu rutin dijalaninya dua minggu sekali.

Kandungan Kyuhyun sehat kata dokter. Kyuhyun dan Changmin sangat senang karena kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun dan bayinya membaik. Changmin juga bersyukur karena selama mengandung, Kyuhyun tidak suka mengidam yang berlebihan.

"Kyu, aku ke toilet ya. Kamu tunggu dulu disini."

"Ne."

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi lobby rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum sambil membelai perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

'Sebentar lagi aku bisa lihat anakku.' Batinnya.

"Lho? Kui Xian?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang namja jangkung dengan jas putih yang biasa dipakai oleh dokter, wajahnya tampan, dan rambutnya berwarna merah. Dia adalah Zhoumi, putra tunggal pemilik rumah sakit dan merupakan dokter spesialis penyakit dalam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. Zhoumi adalah mantan kekasih Kyuhyun yang pernah mencampkannya. Tetapi mereka sudah berbaikan di pesta pernikahan Kyuhyun. Mereka berteman baik, bahkan Changmin juga sudah mengenal Zhoumi.

"Mimi-hyung? Nggak ada pasien?"

"Sekarang jam istirahat siang. Bagaimana kandunganmu?"

"Baik, hyung. Kata dokter kandungan bayiku sehat."

"Boleh aku memegangnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Zhoumi segera membelai perut Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Cepat lahir ya, ahjussi mau lihat kamu..."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Zhoumi memang sangat perhatian padanya sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik.

Ketika Zhoumi sedang asyik membelai perut Kyuhyun, Changmin datang dan menjitak kepala Zhoumi dengan sadis.

"YA! Apaan sih lo, Changmin?"

"Heh! Koala jelek! Enak aja lo deket-deket istri gue!"

"Aishhh! Aku kan cuman care sama Kyuhyun!"

"Kyuhyun gak butuh kamu!"

Mereka berdua mulai beradu mulut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mereka sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Mereka selalu begitu jika bertemu. Itu semua karena Zhoumi dan Changmin suka iseng satu sama lain. Sebenarnya mereka cukup akrab.

* * *

><p>"Min... Bangun..."<p>

"Nghhhh"

Changmin menutup kepalanya dengan selimut saat Kyuhyun membangunkannya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk, rasanya ia baru saja tidur tetapi sudah dibangunkan.

"Minnnnn..."

Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Changmin. Ia memanggil nama suaminya dengan manja. Changmin tetap tidur, ia sama sekali tidak terbangun. Kyuhyun menjadi kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut. Dipukulnya tubuh Changmin dengan agak kuat hingga Changmin terbangun.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Sudah pagi ya?"

Changmin melihat muka Kyuhyun yang tampak kesal, lalu diliriknya jam weker yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Masih jam tiga dini hari.

"Kenapa? Ini masih jam tiga loh, chagi..."

"Aku tahu, Min!"

Changmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Istrinya ini memang terlihat menis sekali jika sedang kesal.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu bangunin aku jam segini?"

"Aku mau makan pancake dari toko Shindong-hyung yang buka 24 jam."

"Mwo? Ini masih jam tiga, besok aja ya..."

"Aniyo. Aku mau sekarang! Aku lapar!"

"Aigoo, tadi kan sebelum tidur kamu sudah minum susu sama makan cake besar. Masak lapar lagi?"

Changmin heran. Kyuhyun belum pernah mengidam seperti ini. Biasanya ia mengidam di saat yang tepat sehingga Changmin tidak kerepotan. Mungkin nafsu makan Kyuhyun bertambah karena usia kehamilannya sudah enam bulan.

"Aku lapar lagiii..."

"Tahan dulu donggg. Aku ngantuk, Kyu..."

Changmin hendak tidur kembali, tetapi...

"Hiks..."

"Lho? Chagi? Kok nangis? Aduhhh..."

"Min gak sayang aku lagi... Aku mau cerai!"

"Whattt? Aniyo! Aku sayang kamu kok! Ya sudah, aku pergi sekarang, kamu tunggu di rumah ya."

Changmin menghapus airmata Kyuhyun dan mencium pipinya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil, lalu segera keluar rumah.

'Ya Tuhan... Jangan siksa hambamu ini...' Batin Changmin.

* * *

><p>Rupanya Tuhan tidak mendengar doa Changmin. Kyuhyun terus mengidam, dan permintaannya semakin aneh. Hampir setiap malam Changmin harus bangun dan pergi untuk mengabulkan permintaan istrinya.<p>

Wajah Changmin dihiasi oleh sepasang kantung mata akibat kurang tidur. Ia juga sering tertidur saat kuliah. Yah... tapi demi istri tercintanya yang akan melahirkan sebulan lagi ia rela menanggung deritanya.

Saat ini Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mereka ingin melihat kondisi Kyuhyun dan janinnya.

Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan gembira, sementara Changmin sudah tepar di tempat tidur karena kantuk yang berlebihan.

"Wahh... Sudah besarrr..."

Jaejoong membelai perut Kyuhyun yang sudah membuncit. Ia terlihat takjub dengan perut Kyuhyun yang membesar. Yunho dan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat perilaku Jaejoong yang manis.

"Aku jadi ingin punya anak..."

"Kalo gitu bikin anak sana, Jaejoong-ah!"

"Andwae, Kyu! Aku harus lulus kuliah dulu!"

"Hahaha, arrasseo!"

Yoochun dan Junsu duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan sibuk meledek sang tuan rumah yang teraniaya.

"Kapok lu, Min!"

"Iya! Rasain lu!"

"Kalian kok jahat amattt?"

"Enak kan disiksa istri sendiri? Makan tuh!"

"Salah sendiri waktu jaman sekolah kamu suka kurang ajar sama kita..."

Changmin hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

* * *

><p>Usia kehamilan Kyuhyun sudah sembilan bulan, diperkirakan bayinya akan lahir tiga hari lagi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berjalan terlalu banyak, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk diam dan berbaring di tempat tidur.<p>

Malam ini adalah malam Natal. Di hari yang indah ini, Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengadakan pesta Natal di apartemenya bersama orangtua dan saudara mereka.

"Kyunnie, sudah besar sekali perutmu..."

"Ne, noona. Sebentar lagi bayinya lahir."

"Kyuhyunnie, kapan bayinya diperkirakan akan lahir?" Tanya eomma dari Changmin.

"Tiga hari lagi, eomma."

Semua yang ada disana terlihat sangat bahagia. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapatkan cucu/keponakan. Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga bahagia karena mereka akan mendapatkan seorang anak.

Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa perutnya sangat sakit, seperti ditusuk dari dalam. Ia memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Chagi? Waeyo?"

"Min... Sakit sekali..."

"Ka-kamu kenapa? Chagi! Bertahanlah!"

"Changmin-ah! Bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Perintah Mr. Cho.

Dengan sigap Changmin menggendong istrinya menuju mobil dan segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit, Kyuhyun masih terus menangis dan berteriak kesakitan. Orangtua dan saudara mereka mengikuti mereka dengan mobil masing-masing.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun segera ditangani oleh dokter. Dokter tersebut bilang bahwa bayi Kyuhyun akan lahir hari ini, lebih awal dari yang sudah diperkirakan. Changmin dan keluarganya menunggu di ruang tunggu. Tak lama kemudian, keempat teman mereka datang.

"Changmin! Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jaejoong begitu melihat Changmin.

"Aku nggak tahu... Dia lagi dioperasi caesar..."

"Changmin-ah... Aku yakin Kyuhyun dan anakmu pasti akan selamat..."Ujar Yunho.

"Aku takut, hyung. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka..."

Changmin mulai terisak. Ia mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kesakitan tadi. Kondisi fisik Kyuhyun juga lemah, ia takut jika harus memilih salah satu diantara Kyuhyun dan anaknya. Apalagi dokter sempat bilang bahwa persentase keberhasilan operasi Kyuhyun hanya lima puluh persen.

"Changmin... Jangan bicara seperti itu. Mereka pasti selamat."

Jaejoong dan Yunho mulai menenangkan Changmin. Yoochun dan Junsu sangat kaget melihat Changmin yang biasanya ceria dan jahil bisa menangis.

"Min... Sudahlah... Kita harus berdoa..." Kata Yoochun.

"Asalkan kita percaya kalau semua akan baik-baik aja, mereka pasti selamat."

Changmin mulai tenang. Ia sungguh bersyukyur bisa memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

* * *

><p>Operasi Kyuhyun belum selesai hingga pukul satu dini hari. Changmin menyuruh seluruh keluarganya untuk pulang dan beristirahat.<p>

Saat ini hanya tinggal mereka berlima di ruang tunggu. Jaejoong tertidur di dekapan Yunho, sementara Yoochun dan Junsu duduk diam bersama Changmin.

Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tunggu dibuka dengan kasar. Mereka berempat minus Jaejoong yang masih tertidur spontan menoleh ke arah pintu.

Zhoumi berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia masih mengenakan jubah dokternya, rupanya ia baru selesai bekerja hari ini. Nafasnya memburu, rupanya ia habis berlari.

"KUI XIAN! KUI XIAN DIMANA?"

Mereka kaget karena Zhoumi tiba-tiba berteriak. Jaejoong langsung terbangun saat mendengar teriakannya.

"Dia masih dioperasi, Zhoumi-ssi..."

Zhoumi menghempaskan dirinya di kursi sebelah Changmin. Ia sangat terkejut saat menerima SMS dari Changmin beberapa jam yang lalu tentang Kyuhyun yang akan melahirkan dan kondisi Kyuhyun yang kritis. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai ia segera berlari ke tempat Changmin dan lainnya menunggu.

Zhoumi menatap wajah Changmin yang pucat dan kedua matanya yang sembab. Namja berambut merah itu tahu bahwa Changmin baru saja menangis. Ia sungguh mengerti perasaan Changmin yang sangat kacau karena kondisi istrinya. Dengan perlahan digenggamnya tangan Changmin. Changmin yang kaget segera menatap Zhoumi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Changmin-ah, dibalik penampilannya yang terlihat rapuh, Kui Xian adalah namja yang kuat dan tegar. Aku yakin dia pasti berhasil melahirkan anak kalian." Kata Zhoumi.

"Aku takut, Mi. Bagaimana kalau aku nggak bisa melihatnya lagi?"

"Sst... Itu nggak mungkin, Min. Itu akan terjadi jika suami Kui Xian adalah namja berengsek sepertiku. Tapi kenyataannya nggak, Kui Xian punya suami yang sangat mencintainya sepertimu. Dia nggak akan tinggalin kamu yang sudah selalu mencintainya. Kamu tau, Kui Xian terlihat sangat bahagia di sisimu, senyumannya padamu sangat tulus. Aku nggak pernah lihat dia sebahagia itu waktu aku pacaran dengannya dulu. Kamu adalah hadia terbesar dalam hidupnya, jadi nggak mungkin dia tinggalin kamu, arrasseo?"

Changmin menangguk dan terseyum tipis, lalu dipeluknya tubuh kurus Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang selalu jahil dan terus mengejeknya ternyata bisa berbicara seperti itu. Kata-kata Zhoumi barusan telah menghilangkan sebagian besar rasa takutnya. Airmatanya mulai mengalir, Changmin pun menangis dalam pelukan Zhoumi. Zhoumi dan teman-temannya yang lain tertawa. Namja China itu menepuk kepala Changmin.

"Aigooo... Minn kamu kan namja, jangan cengeng ah!"

* * *

><p>"Chukkae! Anak anda perempuan!"<p>

Seorang suster rumah sakit menghampiri Changmin sambil menggendong bayi perempuan yang cantik. Ia merasa sangat lega, diraihnya putrinya dari suster itu. Kelima temannya mendekatinya untuk melihat putri Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum senang, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Dimana istriku, suster? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi baik-baik saja. Dia masih belum sadar karena pengaruh obat bius, tapi dia sudah dipindahkan di ruang nomor 052."

Changmin menyerahkan bayinya pada Jaejoong, lalu ia segera berlari ke ruang kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan kasar dan tidak sabaran, ia membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam diikuti teman-temannya.

"Min..."

Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Ia tersenyum pada Changmin. Selang infus terpasang di tangannya. Changmin sungguh berterima kasih pada Tuhan dan teman-temannya karena istri dan anaknya selamat.

Ia berjalan mendekati istrinya. Digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun dan dibelainya wajah pucat istrinya.

"Sakit, chagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi rasa sakitku sudah berkurang kok. Tenang aja... Mana anakku?"

Jaejoong yang sedang menggendong bayi mereka segera meletakkan bayi itu dengan hati-hati tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelai pipi putrinya dan ia tersenyum saat tangan sang bayi mengenggam jari telunjuknya.

"CHUKKAE!"

Zhoumi, Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu memberi ucapan selamat pada mereka dengan kompak. Mereka turut bahagia.

"Min! Kamu udah jadi appa loh!"

"Ne! Kamu udah tua! Jangan suka jahil ya!"

"Yunnn, aku juga mau punya anakkk!"

"Jae, nanti aja ya kalo kamu udah selesai kuliah..."

"Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang. Kita keluar!"

BLAM!

Pintu kamar ditutup. Changmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak terlupakan. Di hari Natal yang kudus ini, Tuhan memberikan mereka seorang malaikat kecil.

"Min... Enaknya anak kita dikasih nama apa?"

Changmin tampak berpikir.

"Kasih nama Shim Min Kyu aja! Itu adalah gabungan dari nama kita. Semoga putri kita bisa tumbuh menjadi yeoja cantik seperti eommanya dan kuat seperti sang appa!"

Kyuhyun tersipu malu saat Changmin menyebutnya cantik. Ia memukul lengan Changmin pelan. Changmin tertawa, lalu ia mencium bibir istrinya. Kyuhyun semakin memerah karena malu. Senyuman Changmin semakin melebar karena istrinya terlihat sangat manis dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Udah, Min! Kamu gombal! Aku mau tidur!"

"Sleep well, My Princess."

Changmin membenarkan posisi selimut Kyuhyun. Ia mencium Kyuhyun dan Minkyu lalu membiarkan istrinya tertidur sebelum ia sendiri terbang ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>5 tahun kemudian...<br>**  
>Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengundang mengundang kelima temannya ke rumahnya. Mereka ingin merayakan natal sekaligus ulangtahun kelima Minkyu bersama.<p>

Saat Kyuhyun sedang mempersiapkan makanan di dapur, bell rumah berbunyi. Changmin dan Minkyu segera berlari untuk menyambut para tamu.

"Minkyu-eonnieee!"

Jiyeon, putri Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung memeluk Minkyu, sementara saudara kembarnya, Jiho tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Minkyu.

Begitu selesai menyelesaikan kuliahnya empat tahun lalu, Jaejoong dan Yunho segera membuat anak. Mereka sangat beruntung karena dikaruniai dua anak kembar. Sekarang Jiyeon dan Jiho sudah berumur tiga tahun.

Lain halnya dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Junsu tidak bisa hamil. Pada awalnya mereka cukup terpukul, tetapi sekarang mereka sudah bisa menerima kenyataan. Mereka berencana untuk mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan.

Changmin mempersihlakan teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia heran ketika melihat Zhoumi menggandeng seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal.

"Mian, anda siapa ya?"

"Annyeong, Changmin-ssi. Liu Xian Hua imnida, tapi panggil aku Henry aja."

"Dia kekasihku, Min."

"HUOOOO! Chukkae! Aku kira kamu bakal jomblo seumur hidup!"

Zhoumi menjitak kepala Changmin. Ia sungguh kesal karena Changmin yang notabene lebih muda darinya selalu bersikap tidak sopan padanya. Changmin hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tapi aku turut senang, Mi."

"Ne, gomawo, Min."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun kepada Minkyu, mereka semua masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Henry pergi ke dapur untuk membantu sang nyonya rumah. Minkyu, Jiyeon, dan Jiho bermain bersama sambil duduk di lantai.

Yoochun adalah teman Changmin yang paling sayang pada Minkyu. Ia merasa bahwa Minkyu sangat manis seperti eommanya.

"Minkyuuu~~"

Yoochun menghapiri Minkyu dan menggendongnya, ia juga mencium pipi bulat Minkyu. Minkyu yang merasa terganggu langsung berontak.

"Jahat banget sih kamu! Ahjussi kan sayang Minkyu, Minkyu sayang ahjussi kan?"

"Ani! Aku gak sayang ahjussi! Soalnya jidat ahjussi lebar!"

Yoochun hanya terdiam pasrah. Ia menurunkan Minkyu dengan berat hati. Meskipun wajahnya mirip sang eomma, tetapi sifat evilnya sangat mirip dengan appanya. Changmin, Zhoumi, dan Yunho tertawa keras melihat Yoochun yang dihina oleh putrinya.

"Minkyu! Yang sopan sama ahjussi!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai memasak langsung menegur Minkyu. Minkyu yang nakal sebenarnya sangat takut jika eommanya yang cantik itu marah.

"Ne, eomma."

Pesta Natal berlangsung dengan meriah. Semuanya mengobrol dengan sangat bersemangat sehingga suasana menjadi sangat ramai.

Saat teman-temannya sedang sibuk sendiri, Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Diciumnya bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"Saranghae, chagi." Kata Changmin.

"Nado saranghae, yeobo."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum, lalu Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Changmin dengan manja.

**END**

* * *

><p>annyeong~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

masih ingat sm fic aku yg judulnya "My Shining Star"? fic ini adalah sequel dr fic itu hehe. Aku mau bikin sequel versi YunJae sama MinKyu. Kalo banyak readers yang request sequel versi YooSu sama ZhouRy, aku juga usahakan bikin. Tp yg wajib emg MinKyu sm YunJae ^^

aku ngerasa kalo fic ini agak kurang memuaskan. Jadi mian kalo gak suka... Aku juga pingin readers kasih aku saran. Saran yang bersifat supportive dgn bahasa yg layak :)

**Nah, ini balesan dr reviews "My Shining Star":**

**Joongiejungjung:** iya, nih. Mungkin gara2 author terobsesi pingin punya kamar penuh poster suju, jadi bikin kamarnya jae kyk gt heheh. Gomawo udah review :) review lg yaa?

**teukteuki jewelfishy:** annyeong, author juga insom kok hehe. Gomawo udah review dan blg fic nya bagus ^^. Disini emg sengaja aku bikin jae lbh muda, soalnya yun g cocok kalo dibikin lbh muda dr jaejoong hehehe. Review lg yaa?

**Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper:** eonniee gomawo udah review and fave ^^. Kyu hamillll~ author juga sarap! Iya tuh, knp ya kok mereka gak pacaran aja? Padahal cocok! Kerennn? Jeongmall? Gomawoo. Review lg ya, eonn?

**Metha'kyuyunjae04'Putri:** gomawo udah review and nge-fave^^. Ini sequel MinKyu nya udah jadi, ntar bikin yg YunJae lg hehehe. Mian kalo kurang memuaskan. Kyu gak hamil diluar nikah kok hehe, author g relaaa kalo dia married by accident! Iya semoga ja mereka married beneran! Review lg ya^^

**RizmaHuka-huka:** gomawo udah review and liking this fic^^. Jae juga pny anak kok hehehe. Semoga fic yg ini memuaskan... Review lg ya?

**HoneyUnjae:** gomawo udah review ^^. Bagus deh kalo chingu suka hehehe. Review lg yaa?

**AsukaLoveYaoi-4-ever:** gomawoooooo :D aduhh makasih banget udah muji and nge-fave... Review lg yaa?

**diitactorlove:** gomawo udah revieww ^^ sequel yang yunjae belum selesai, utk sementara yg minkyu dulu ya, semoga suka hehehe. Review lg yaa?

**Makoto Kajiwara:** gomawooo :D g nyangka deh kalo makoto-san bisa suka fic ini. Heehe. Jae akhirnya nyusul kok hahah. Review lg yaa?

**Choi Cheonsa:** gomawoo :D review lg yaa?

**Hinata Fuyuki H:** gomawo udah review ^^. Yeah, they are meant to be together. Review lg yaa?

**youngsu0307:** gomawo udah review hehe. Keren? Gomawo sekali lg ^^. Ini minkyunya, semoga suka ya. Review lg donk...

**Sarilovesteukie:** gomawoo :D iyaa author juga mau banget nikah sm kyu atau zhoumi hehehe. Cinta emg mengalahkan apapun ^^. Review lg yaa?

**dfaFallenAngel:** gomawo udah comment dan kasih saran... :D author bakal laksanain sarannya sebisa mungkin hehe. Kasih saran juga di fic yang ini yaa?

**jaejung love:** gomawoooooo ^^. Review lg yaa?

**Kyuhyunniewife:** gomawo udah review hehehe. Gpp kok, yg penting review ^^. Yunjae emg so sweet. Author ngarep yunho bilang kyk gt huahahaha. Ini minkyunya! Mian kalo jelek... Mind to review?

ada yang kelewatan? mian kalo ada...

review pleaseeee ^^


End file.
